Nyan?
by Kolko Braginski
Summary: Someone messes up a spell. Now, all the Allies are slowly turning into cats! Now in order to fix it, they have to get weird ingredients for a potion. Can they return to normal? Another short story written by both AnimeAru and Kolko Braginski. Some pairings!
1. Chapter 1

This is another fanfic written by both me and AnimeAru. We emailed each other back and forth and came up with this. We hope you like it and please review. We do not own Hetalia.

~Kolko and AnimeAru

* * *

Тне сат sтояу

Greece had always wanted to be a cat. He could sleep all day and not worry about anything if he was a cat. But he knew it wasn't possible. Until he remembered that someone he knew had magic. But that person was at an Allied meeting and he didn't want to bother him. So Greece decided to do it himself. _How hard can it be?_ he thought. His cat friends helped him break into England's house and he eventually found his way to England's lair. He then eventually found a book of spells with the one he wanted. The spell itself was in a weird language, but everything else was in English. Greece knew a bit of English. He tried to interpret it the best he could.

"_isergats a amicsfelins I d'Anglaterraen mialseu tornvulguis!_" A green light flashed. Six pairs of cat eyes appeared. "_Un ... dos ... tres ... quatre ... cinc ... i jo! Màgiatreballarlateva!_" The cat eyes formed cats. The cats scattered. One cat went into Greece's body. Greece then blacked out.  
? ﾟﾘﾺ? ﾟﾘﾺ? ﾟﾘﾺ? ﾟﾘﾺ? ﾟﾘﾺ? ﾟﾘﾺ  
The allies were in a meeting. They were on the topic of something boring when America finally decided to say something stupid and start a fight.

"Yo, dudes! Did you know that Britain sleeps like totally naked?!" He laughed. China and Russia looked at him like he's lost his mind. England however was furious.

"Shut up you wanker!" He yelled across the table.

"Why should he, it's true?" France said, grinning suggestively. Then, the room shook. They all felt really dizzy, and they completely blacked out.  
? ﾟﾘﾸ? ﾟﾘﾸ? ﾟﾘﾸ? ﾟﾘﾸ? ﾟﾘﾸ? ﾟﾘﾸ

They awakened, at first nothing had happened.

"Whoa, my head hurts," said America.

"Yeah mine too," said England.

"We have meeting tomorrow. Very important one too. I suggest we all go home and rest," said Russia. All nodded and left.  
? ﾟﾇﾸ? ﾟﾇﾸ? ﾟﾇﾸ? ﾟﾇﾸ? ﾟﾇﾸ? ﾟﾇﾸ? ﾟﾇﾸ? ﾟﾇﾸ? ﾟﾇﾸ? ﾟﾇﾸ? ﾟﾇﾸ? ﾟﾇﾸ


	2. Chapter 2

A quick warning: this will later contain FrUk! Very small FrUk. We do not own Hetalia! Enjoy (aru)! ^J^

~Kolko and AnimeAru

* * *

America heard his annoying alarm clock and groaned. His headache was gone but he felt  
much more tired than usual.

"I could have sworn I went to bed at 10:30," he said. He yawned and  
reluctantly and got up. Today was a very important Allied meeting. He had to  
look his best. He then looked in the mirror.

"HOLY SH*T!" America screamed, noticing that he now had pair of tan  
cat ears on top of his head. "Okay, no need to worry. You are the hero!  
Just, wear a hat and pretend nothing is happening." He put on a baseball  
cap and rushes out the door.

? ﾟﾇﾷ? ﾟﾇﾷ? ﾟﾇﾷ? ﾟﾇﾷ? ﾟﾇﾷ? ﾟﾇﾷ? ﾟﾇﾷ? ﾟﾇﾷ? ﾟﾇﾷ? ﾟﾇﾷ? ﾟﾇﾷ? ﾟﾇﾷ

"This is a disaster!" France screamed, "Not only is my hair  
getting grey but it's unevenly white! And everything is just off!" He  
sighed at the mirror. "This will never do! I am the fashion capital of the  
world! Oh! I can wear a stylish hat! Yes! I just bought a new top hat! It's  
perfect!" he said with delight. He put on a hat. "I'll take care of  
those white hairs later," he said as he rushed out the door.

? ﾟﾇﾳ? ﾟﾇﾳ? ﾟﾇﾳ? ﾟﾇﾳ? ﾟﾇﾳ? ﾟﾇﾳ? ﾟﾇﾳ? ﾟﾇﾳ? ﾟﾇﾳ? ﾟﾇﾳ? ﾟﾇﾳ? ﾟﾇﾳ

China stared at himself in the mirror. He had big grey cat ears.  
"Aiyaa," he gasped, "I must be getting old aru. Is this what  
happens when you are old aru?" He shook his head of the nonsense. he dug  
through his closet. He could NOT miss the meeting today. They would all get  
suspicious. He found a top hat. "Since when do I have a top hat aru?"  
he asked himself. He put it on and rushed out to avoid being late.

? ﾟﾇﾧ? ﾟﾇﾧ? ﾟﾇﾧ? ﾟﾇﾧ? ﾟﾇﾧ? ﾟﾇﾧ? ﾟﾇﾧ? ﾟﾇﾧ? ﾟﾇﾧ? ﾟﾇﾧ? ﾟﾇﾧ? ﾟﾇﾧ

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL?!" England screamed. His ears were brown and  
folded. "I swear I wasn't drunk last night!" he said. "I can't  
let the others see me like this! Then again, it really isn't noticeable."  
He snapped his fingers. "I got it!" He grabbed a top hat. "The  
more reason to dress like a gentle man," he said. He then left.

? ﾟﾇﾺ? ﾟﾇﾺ? ﾟﾇﾺ? ﾟﾇﾺ? ﾟﾇﾺ? ﾟﾇﾺ? ﾟﾇﾺ? ﾟﾇﾺ? ﾟﾇﾺ? ﾟﾇﾺ? ﾟﾇﾺ? ﾟﾇﾺ

Russia stared at the mirror in confusion. "Am I still drunk?" he  
said. He poked at the brown ears. They felt warm. "How cute!" he said  
with a smile. His smile then turned into a worried frown. "What if the  
others are more scared of me because of this?" He heard a knock on his  
door.

"Brother! Wake up! You told me to wake you up for your meeting and I am  
expecting kiss before you leave!" Belarus said. _Great._ He quickly looked around his closet. "Brother! Don't  
make me come in there!" she said. "Aha! Top hat!" Russia said  
quietly, "I must have been drunk when I bought this. Hurray for  
vodka!" Belarus opened the door. She gave him a weird look.

"Is the place you are going to that fancy?" she asked.

"I want to look best, da?" he said.

? ﾟﾘﾻ? ﾟﾘﾻ? ﾟﾘﾻ? ﾟﾘﾻ? ﾟﾘﾻ? ﾟﾘﾻ

When America arrived at the meeting, everyone else is wearing hats. Top hats.  
"Did i never get the memo?" He wondered, he was wearing a baseball  
cap. It was getting really uncomfortable, and eventually he couldn't take it.  
England was mid-sentence when America ripped the hat off of his head and in a  
very feline-like manner ran his hands over his ears. Everyone was too paying  
attention to England, but Then they heard America purr. That's right, he was  
PURRING.

"Bloody hell! How rude, you interrupting me like this- wait! You're like  
this too?!" England gasped. Everyone else took of their hats. "What  
happened to us? (Aru)" they all wondered aloud.

"Were you trying to curse someone again, Ahen?" China asked. (He  
replaces 'aru' with 'ahen' which means 'opium' whenever he talks to England)

"why do you always assume it's my fault?!" England raged.

"You are one with magic, da?" Russia said, "Only possible  
reason, let's kill him, da?"

"Wait! Maybe it wasn't Angleterre!" France said, "Maybe Sealand  
wanted revenge or something. But I know Angleterre wouldn't do this to himself.  
He knows better than to screw up!"

"So what do you suggest we do aru?" China asked.

"We could go to his house and look for clues to what might have  
happened," said France, "all in favour?" All slowly raised their  
hands.

? ﾟﾘﾽ? ﾟﾘﾽ? ﾟﾘﾽ? ﾟﾘﾽ? ﾟﾘﾽ? ﾟﾘﾽ


	3. Chapter 3

We do not own Hetalia. Warning: Lots of meowing! :3 This apparently is how the Nekotalia meows are written.

~Kolko and AnimeAru

* * *

The  
group all went to England's house, and along the way, none of them had noticed  
yet, they grew tails. They get there and find their way into England's magic  
room. Inside, a single book was on the floor. It was open, and on the page was  
an ad for cat food. Whoever had done this couldn't have been good with English.

"Let's see," said England, "Someone who doesn't like me or one  
of us must have done this." They looked at Russia.

"Why me?" he asked, "though if someone wanted to get back at me,  
they aren't very wise."

"Ma-o! Okay let's see first, who hates America?" England asked.  
Russia raised his hand. "I wasn't taking a poll. I mean the ones who  
aren't cats!"

"Hmm… this is going to be a long list," said France. America growled.

"Wait aru," said China, "This cat food ad is in Japanese aru!  
This must have been the Axis arunyan!"

"But Italy wouldn't hurt anyone!" France said, "Le le meow! Italy  
would have confessed to me or blown it by now!"

"Then it has to be Japan. But who would Japan be seeking revenge on ma-o?"  
England asked. Russia raised his hand. China's hand also slowly went up.

"Nyanyanyan! Let's go! Everyone follow the hero!" America laughed,  
running ahead of the group. "WE DONT EVEN KNOW WHERE THEY ARE (ARU)!"  
Everyone yelled. Just then, Japan and the rest of the axis fell out of the  
ceiling, also with cat appendages. They all landed on their feet.

"Werr, i guess it wasn't the arries." Japan says.

"Bloody hell! You too?" said England, "Unless your spell  
backfired!"

"No no! We are just as confused as you are. We actuarry came here to rook  
for you, nya," he said, "We thought your sperr backfired."

"So if it wasn't you then who was it?" America asked.

"Who did you give a cat food ad to arunyan?" China asked.

"I don't remember giving anything to anyone!" Japan said, "but  
someone could have taken it from my house nyan. I remember that ad. I reft it  
on the tabre where I normarry have meetings."

"Who did you 'ave a meeting with?" France asked. Japan thought for a  
second.

"Hmm… I had a meeting with a rot of peopre nyan. Ret's see first there was  
America-san, then there was Turkey-kun, Taiwan, Prussia-kun, Korea, and  
Greece," he said, "The ad is very sticky. It could have stuck to  
anyone's forder or crothes."

"Ma-o Let's see... Who on that list likes cats?" Asked England,  
sarcastically. "Greece!" Everyone says. A grey cat then crawled out  
from under the table. It looks like it just woke up. "Nya?" it says.

"Ve- meow! Well, we found the culprit," said Italy.

"Yes but who is the cat?" France asked, "The food ad was sticky,  
we don't know it's him." The cat was dozing off when they were all  
arguing.

"Definitely Greece!" they all said. The cat opened an eye. It just  
licked itself. By doing this it proved it was a male.

"It may not have been his fart, nyan?" said Japan, "Turkey could  
have done this to him."

"Turkey hates Greece. Tis is Greece's dream," said Germany.

"Engrand, you're the onry one here who knows anything at arr about magic.  
Can you change us back nyan?" Japan asked. England pulled out the book,  
and he looks farther down the page. He muttered something under his breath  
about the spell not having been completed in the first place.

"How do we get back to normal, arunyan? I can't stay like this forever, no  
matter how adorable it is nya!" China asked.

"Ma-o! There is a potion, but the ingredients are really hard to find. And  
no one will take us seriously if we look like this," explained England,  
"But the sooner we do it, the less side effects. If we return to normal  
before our full transformation, there will be no severe side effects ma-o.

"But what do we do with Greece arunyan?" said China.

"Nyafufufu! Just leave him, we have enough to worry about," said  
Russia.

"The potion is worth trying," said Italy. Britain scrolled the  
bookshelves. He finally found the book. He finally flipped to the page.

"Let's see here… first ingredient is… What the hell does this say?! It's  
not even in bloody English!" England yelled. Japan peered over his  
shoulder.

"Oh sh*t, no, no, no..." He said.

"What is it, arunyan?" China asked. He looked at it as well. China  
stood at the nearest wall and went to slam his head into it repetitively going  
"no! No! No!" Over and over.

"Le le meow! Vhat iz it?" France asks.

"It's in KOREAN (ARU)!" China and Japan replied.

"Nyanyanyan! Let's call Korea, and then he can translate!" America  
said.

"I really don't want to drag Korea into this aru nya," said China.

"Well we don't have a choice, do we?" America said. He nodded.

"What's so bad about Korea?" France asked.

? ﾟﾇﾷ? ﾟﾇﾷ? ﾟﾇﾷ? ﾟﾇﾷ? ﾟﾇﾷ? ﾟﾇﾷ? ﾟﾇﾷ? ﾟﾇﾷ? ﾟﾇﾷ? ﾟﾇﾷ? ﾟﾇﾷ? ﾟﾇﾷ


	4. Chapter 4

We have this story complete. I just feel like leaving you guys hang. We wrote this the day before the first chapter was posted. We do not own Hetalia.

~Kolko

* * *

By  
the time they were at Korea's house, they had whiskers and cat eyes. They could  
only see blue, green, and yellow. The rest was grey. They knocked on Korea's  
door. Korea answered.

"ANIKI!" Korea yelled, Lunging at china, nearly knocking the man  
over.

"F***!" China shouted. Korea started groping his chest.

"Your breasts are mine DA-ZE!" He laughed.

"GET OFF ME, ARU nyan" china yelled.

"Whoa! What happened to your ears?! Whatever happened, it originated in ME  
DA-ZE!" Korea shouted. He invited them all in. "So why are you all  
here anyways?" They explained everything.

"Do you think you can translate this?" France asked.

"Sure. I don't want Aniki to be a cat," he said, "Let's see…  
most of the ingredients are dog parts! I got that covered!"

"Danke schon!" said Germany.

"What's next nyan?" Japan asked.

"You're not going to like this," he said.

"What is it?" Japan asked.

"It's a panda heart" Korea said. China clutched his chest with one  
hand, taking in a sharp breath, and covering his panda's ears with the other.  
"I'm just kidding!" Korea laughed.

"Be careful, he's so old next time might kill him." America chuckled.

"What does it actually say?" Britain asked.

"It says hair from a homosexual man," he said.

"Tell us what it really says," said Russia.

"I'm not joking," he said.

"Ve-meow! Alright. Which one of us is gay?" Italy asked. There was a  
weird tension in the room.

"Reow! Does anyone know someone who is gay?" Germany asked.

"Ma-o! Fine! I'll admit it! I'm gay with France, you happy,  
wankers?!" England yelled. Korea shrugged. He pulled out a strand of England's  
hair.

"Here you go!" He said, handing it to England.

"I could've got that on my own, git!" He said, swiping it out of Korea's  
hand.

"What next arunyan?" China asked.

"Hmmm… Siberian snow," said Korea.

"It's summer aru nya!" China said.

"Nyafufufu! Not in Siberia!" said Russia. He then grabbed China and  
went to find an airplane.

"Whire they are getting that, what erse is needed?" Japan asked.

"Let's see… I have water… oh! A whisker," he said. America winced as  
he plucked one of his cat whiskers. "Okay, 8 rose petals," he said.

"Le le meow! You will vant to look away!" France said, and winked. He  
started taking his pants off. "Ma-o! Bloody hell! Put those back on,  
frog!" Britain yelled. France pulls a rose out of his pants. "Take  
zhis" he said. Korea cringed. "I think you better hold that  
one..." He said. "Last ingredient is Swiss chocolate. Who wants to  
break into Switzerland's house?" Korea laughed.

✈✈✈✈✈✈✈✈✈✈✈✈


	5. Chapter 5

✈✈✈✈✈✈✈✈✈✈✈✈

Meanwhile, above Siberia…

"I am going to use parachute this time," said Russia. They now had  
sharp canines. China nodded. "Nyafufufu! Well, see you later," he  
said. He jumped. "VODKAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

? ﾟﾙﾀ? ﾟﾙﾀ? ﾟﾙﾀ? ﾟﾙﾀ? ﾟﾙﾀ? ﾟﾙﾀ

When Russia got the snow, the two were flying back when they looked at the map.

"Um China, we have problem," he said.

"What arunyan?"

"We have been flying in wrong direction," he said.

"What?!" he looked at the map, "Well now we are currently over  
Switzerland arunyan!" The two froze. They then heard a BOOM! The plane  
began to plummet. The two screamed. China used the radio to call the others. "MAYDAY  
MAYDAY! We're hit arunyan! I repeat: We have been hit by Switzerland arunyan  
over!" England's voice came in on the monitor.

"What? Why the bloody hell are you over there?!"

"Russian was flying in wrong direction on way back arunyan!"

"Good thing you're in Switzerland. Ma-o! The last ingredient is Swiss chocolate."

"We'll get it if we survive!" Russia yelled over the siren and motor.  
They shut off the radio.

"There's only one parachute arunyan!" China cried.

"Nyafufufu! I make it work, nya?" Russia said. He expanded the straps  
to the parachute as far as possible. He then grabbed China and put the  
parachute around the two of them.

"I don't know about this arunyan!" China yelled.

"You will be fine, just… jump!" Russia then jumped. China screamed  
like a girl while Russia was screaming, "VODKAAAAA!" China eventually  
calmed down. He realized falling out of a plane wasn't so bad.

"PANDAAAAA!" he screamed harmonizing with Russia's cry. The two  
eventually landed safely in the border of neutrality. When they landed,  
Switzerland was off somewhere else. Liechtenstein was there, though. "Big  
bru-" she goes to call for Switzerland, but China shushes her. "He  
doesn't like us, arunyan. He shot our plane down" he says.

"No time to explain," said Russia, "We need Swiss chocolate and  
airplane." By the way they looked, she just nodded.

? ﾟﾘﾼ? ﾟﾘﾼ? ﾟﾘﾼ? ﾟﾘﾼ? ﾟﾘﾼ? ﾟﾘﾼ


	6. Chapter 6

Last chapter! I told you this story is short. We do not own Hetalia!

~Kolko and AnimeAru

* * *

Everyone had gotten much worse as they waited around for the two to come back. America was already a cat. The others would soon be too.

"Ve- meow, I hope they are okay," said Italy. The plane crashes through the ceiling, and Russia holds out the snow. China is holding the chocolates, England was the most human, and he motioned frantically for them to throw the items in a cauldron that already had everything else inside.

"CHANGE US BACK!" Everyone yelled. England mixes all the ingredients together and puts them all into cups. They all quickly drank. Korea closed his eyes hoping he hadn't screwed this up.

"DRINK IT, GIT!" England yells at Greece. Everyone changes back, and Greece looks disappointed. He sighs. Britain looks at him with sympathy. He takes out his wand.

"Oh great wand in my hand,  
Take this poor corrupted man,  
Please change his destiny,  
Make him what he wanted to be!"

A light forms around Greece. He turns into a cat.

"There! Now you can be a cat anytime you want to. And you can still be human for world meetings," said Britain. Greece purred with happiness. Now everything was right. Then America coughed up a hairball. "I'm sorry, those are the side effects," said Britain. America glared at him. But everything eventually got better.

The end?


End file.
